


We All Scream For Ice Cream

by Phoenixablaze24



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bribery, Hardcore, I'm Sorry, Ice Cream, M/M, My First Fanfic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixablaze24/pseuds/Phoenixablaze24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruben has an addiction. Sebastian's tired and isn't into the idea of being an enabler. And so, Ruben is forced to use more... creative, methods of persuasion.</p>
<p>A Ruviseb smut fic, because yeah I love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Scream For Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I've ever gotten the nerve up and published, so I'm SO sorry if this turns out to be a monstrosity of fanfiction. Sort of an AU but could maybe somehow be possible maybe? Probably not. Will probably be split up into separate parts for now.
> 
> *Insert Disclaimer*

Sebastian crosses the thresh hold of his apartment with an audible sigh of relief. Keys clattered on the side table and door slammed shut. It had been five o'clock in the god damned morning when he'd finished up that last pile of paperwork. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job. Practically lived for the rush of the hunt. But the most recent group of trouble makers had been some tough son's of bitches with no intention of ever going quietly. It ended in a shoot out. What a fucking mess that was.

Anyway. Big mess always meant big piles of paperwork at the end of the day. The only downside to this job with it's unlimited supply of action. There were always bad guys out there causing trouble, and disturbing the peace, however fragile it was to begin with.

Some people just wanted to see the world burn for no good reason.

The weary detective headed straight through his front room and into the bedroom, dropping his coat on the couch and loosening his neck tie on the way. He didn't even bother to make his late arrival known to the other occupant of said apartment. No point. He would probably still be awake, or would have just gotten up. He had absolutely no sense of time beyond his shifts at the hospital. Anyway, Sebastian would just end up getting that signature scowl for disturbing the other man during his late night/early morning experimentation. That, and he really couldn't give a damn right now.

No. Better to just leave his lover to it and go to bed.

And that's exactly what he intended to do. As soon as the bedroom door was closed, his back leaning against it, his shoes were pretty much kicked off and tossed to the foot of the bed. Ruben always disapproved of his disregard for tending to his clothing properly. Well, for the moment, fuck that. His waistcoat was slowly and wearily unbuttoned, and then also thrown carelessly somewhere near the washing basket by the window. It was kind of warm in here, the detective thought to himself, running calloused fingers through his dark hair. He then gave thought to that shower he'd promised himself around about 7 hours ago, and decided against it. Sleep. That's what he needed right now. A shower could wait. He made his way to open the window, removing his previously loosened tie in the process. Just as he'd pulled his tie from around his neck, however, the bedroom door was loudly forced open, without a single care to noise, making Sebastian jump and turn in quick succession, dropping the piece of neck wear.

Striding in came Ruben, with all his natural confidence and heavy presence swathed around him like a second skin. Per the usual.

Why did the bastard always look so damn smug?

"You are home." His tone was neutral. A statement. As if without care or indifference. Or rather, that's how others would perceive him with how he presented himself now. But Sebastian immediately knew that the brat wanted something. It was just in his features. His demeanour.

"Yeah. Just now, actually." He answered, tiredly, yawning halfway through his sentence and continuing to open the window. The fresh air that suddenly hit him was nice. Slightly soothing.

"You are later than usual." Another statement.

"Heh, yeah. There was a group that resisted arrest a few days back. And by resisted, I mean they were heavily armed and ready for a fight. It got messy. Only just finished up the paperwork." The detective explained, again carding his fingers through his hair to settle them, rubbing the back of his aching neck.

He really fucking hated paperwork.

"Hmm."

There was then a calm silence as Sebastian continued to work at and undo each of the many buttons on his shirt, and then stripped himself completely of the offending garment. He threw it straight into the wash basket before going to unclasp his belt, all the while feeling the intense eyes of his lover on him. Watching his movements. Never looking away.

"We both know that there's something you want, so out with it."

"We are out of ice cream. You must go and get some."

Ah. So that's what it was. Ruben had recently been having cravings for the stuff, eating full tubs of it in no time at all and then still demanding that Sebastian go and get more. The detective had been confused at first. The man had never shown any evidence of a sweet tooth before, and, once more, had never been one for anything not of a decent quality. But with ice cream, anything would do. As long as it was cold. He hadn't thought much to it at first, but after a while, he became curious.

Then, one morning, Sebastian had finally cracked it.

After witnessing Ruben bite straight into an ice cream cone without flinching, the detective simply watched, discretely. Several seconds passed, and the blue eyed man had seemed to be waiting for something. He then appeared to be disappointed, scowling, before taking another, bigger bite. A few more seconds, and then the man gave a satisfied smirk.

He wanted to get the sensation of a brain freeze.

It was completely bizarre. But Sebastian was absolutely certain that that was it.

"If you want the damn ice cream so much, why don't you go to the store and buy it." It was not a question. It was not a demand. But it also was not an outright refusal. He hoped Ruben had not noticed this little slip up.

"Seb. I have but one concern in this matter. The people who attend that place are more akin to animals than humans. I must insist that you go in my stead."

"It's six o'clock in the damned morning. Who in their right mind would be at the store now?"

"Those who work in the establishment. Obviously."

There was then a long pause. Damn him.

"Make it worth my while."

The detective hadn't even registered that the words had left his mouth, not until he saw the absolutely predatory look that had suddenly befallen the other man's features. That damned smirk back again as he approached at a steady pace. Once in front of him after taking four easy steps, ice-like eyes never leaving the detective's, the man's smirk widened as Sebastian stood straighter. More defiant. Resistant.

He never gave in to attempts of intimidation.

That smirk was soon accompanied by a deep, throaty chuckle rumbling out from the other man's chest as he reached out to place warm palms over Sebastian's abdominals.

"You wish for me to give you something in return for your services. Is that correct, Seb?"

Okay. Now he wanted something. And this time it wasn't ice cream.

"Maybe," Sebastian answered back, carefully. " Would it kill you to take out the trash every once in a while?" He hastily threw out the suggestion, knowing it to be futile.

"Hmm. I sense that such a mundane task would not be your first choice for repayment."

Shit. Didn't work. Ruben just stepped closer still.

"What? You had something else in mind?" Sebastian asked, testing.

"Perhaps." It was a deep purr, close to his ear. Definitely suggestive...

Wait.

Oh.

OH.

Shit.


End file.
